


The institute is nearly unbearably cold

by helpfulnoodle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: The Institute (Fallout), the institute is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpfulnoodle/pseuds/helpfulnoodle
Summary: A study into how cold the institute is, in temperature and character.Working title was ‘why do coursers love snack cakes’
Kudos: 3





	The institute is nearly unbearably cold

**Author's Note:**

> Beating fallout 4 for the what 6th time made me think about how far below ground the institute is, and how cold it must get because of that. Then I thought about how the institute treats its synths

Being so far underground it is something that was going to happen, they had ways around it. Electric heaters under flooring, warm showers and thick clothes, every human in the institute was comfortably warm. 

The synths however. The institute liked to constantly torture them, remind them that they are not worth as much as humans. The barracks were cold, their jumpsuits were often second had and threadbare. 

Not even coursers, the institutes finest synths escaped. The long coats and pants kept them warmer than most synths, but leather takes a long time to warm up, and becomes unbearable quickly under the commonwealth sun. Many coursers also struggled with the lights of the institute, becoming used to the day and night cycle of above ground sleeping in constant florescent lighting was tough, especially countering in how damn cold the institute was. 

Then there is the basics of food and sleep and water and medicine and bathing. Food was to be served cold to the synths, and they would only be given the least popular dishes. Never on a plate and never with cutlery. Never served as often as it should be. Why feed your synths enough to keep them strong and healthy, that would mean they are strong and healthy enough to escape. The same went for water, dehydrate the synths before they went to bed or went anywhere unescorted and they could barely find the strength to think. Sleep was to be done in shifts, sleep for two hours, work six, sleep two again and work six again. Repeat until your synths are constantly tired. Less chance of escaping, and perpetuating that they are less than human. Medicine was given in the form of a foul tasting liquid that is rumoured to be the final test for coursers. Any medical help past that would require a full hardware check. No anaesthetic of course. Couldn’t let them think they’re human now could we? Bathing is the only thing that synths were allowed more regularly than humans, but bathing was more ‘stand in a decontamination arc and spin’ affair. 

Coursers were a slight exception. While fed more often, and watered with higher consistencies, it was very simply to keep them well enough for their missions. If a mission was less strenuous they would be given less, if a mission was expected to be particularly hard they would be sent out on a semi full stomach. Coursers would be able to eat in the commonwealth, scavenged food mostly. A culture of who found the most snack cakes developed quickly. Medicine was the foul liquid, any medical help past that would take them off courser duty and into a reclamation chair. 

The institute is nearly unbearably cold, not only in temperature but in practice too.


End file.
